Lotto Fever
Description An overwhelmed cop brings the squad the case of a man who was murdered shortly after winning the lottery. They learn the man's winnings earned him a number of fair-weather friends. Meanwhile, Scotty encounters some trouble in his relationship with Frankie. Synopsis In May 2007, Ed, an auto mechanic, is told by his boss Tommy to clean the bathroom. A woman named Shelly walks in the shop and tells Ed that she can’t afford to pay for her car repairs. Ed tells Shelly that he can give her a deal. Shelly thanks Ed then leaves. Ed and his coworkers watch the lottery drawing on television.Ed sees that his ticket matches the winning numbers, tells his boss that he quits, then goes to pick up his check for 8 million. Later, Ed is found shot dead. Two years later, the cop in charge of Ed’s case meets with Rush and Stillman. He says that Ed spent all of his winnings shortly after he won. He says that the robber recently used Ed’s ATM and probably thought that there was cash in Ed’s bank account. The detectives learn that Ed burned through eight million in six months. They find that Ed went out to buy cigarettes then was shot and killed in an empty lot. The team figures that the killer must have known Ed’s pin number. Rush brings in the store attendant, Shelly, who Ed visited before he died. Shelly says that Ed gave her deals on car repairs. She says that Ed was very nice and that she can’t believe that he was shot. Miller meets with Ed’s accountant, Roger, who says that Ed died almost penniless. Roger says that Ed’s sister, Pam, got the remainder of Ed’s estate, which might not have even been enough to cover his funeral. The team brings in Pam and her husband Marty. They say that Ed worked in their hardware store before he worked at the auto shop. They say that everyone loved Ed. They tell Rush and Valens that Ed gave money to everyone who asked for it. They say that Ed trusted everyone. They remember that Ed held parties at his house. They remember that Ed gave them a check and told Pam that that he owed her. They remember that George, one of Ed’s friends, got drunk and crashed an ATV during the party. Jeffries tells Stillman that George sued Ed after the accident. Jeffries and Vera meet with George at the auto shop where he works. George says that he sued Ed to pay for his medical costs. He says that he knows that Ed lost all his money soon after he won it. George recalls that he met with Ed and apologized that his lawyer sued him. He remembers that Ed gave him a check for 25 thousand to take care of his medical bills. George remembers that after getting the check, Ed and him shot at a statue with their paint guns. He remembers that Ed’s father showed up at Ed’s house and shot at a statue with a real gun. Miller and Valens goes to Ed’s father Jack’s apartment. They see that he has a gun and force themselves inside. They ask Jack why he met with Ed. Jack says that he needed some help. He remembers that he went to Ed’s house and was served beer by a woman. He told Ed that he knows what type of woman she is and told him to watch out for her. Jack remembers that Ed gave him a pair of tickets to a concert. Jack remembers that he really only wanted money. After getting a a bundle of cash from Ed, Jack promised to pay it off. He tells that detectives that he was in the hospital when Ed was killed. Rush tells Stillman that the woman who soon became Ed’s fiance after he got rich was named Niki. Rush says that Niki has a record of credit card fraud. Rush says that she thinks that Niki hangs out in bars to hunt for rich men. Stillman and Jeffries meet with Niki in a bar. She remembers that Ed knew that she was no good for him. Niki tells the detectives that Ed broke off the engagement and told her to keep the ring. Niki says that Ed had no money when they broke up. Miller tells Stillman that Ed’s accountant, Roger, charged Ed an exorbitant amount for his services. Frankie tells Stillman that she has found video of that shows Roger approach other lotto winners soon after they won. Roger was often hired by the winners for his accounting services. Later, Valens and Vera leave a bar and find that Valen’s car window has been smashed. A man attacks Valens and calls him a punk ass bitch. Valens takes the man down and asks him why he is tried to hurt him. The man says that Valens slept with his wife, Frankie. Miller and Stillman bring Roger to the station and tell him that they know that a lotto official was paid off so Roger can meet with the lotto winners right after they win. Roger remembers that he told Ed that he tried to help after his money was lost in the stock market. Ed got angry with Roger and told him to withdraw the rest of his money in the bank, $100,000. Roger tells Stillman that he was meeting with a client when Ed died. Valens tells Frankie that he met her husband the other night. Frankie says that she is separated from her husband. Valens thinks that Frankie is trying to hide from her husband by staying in a hotel. Frankie asks Valens if he wants to go out later, but Valens doesn’t answer then walks away. The detectives bring in Shelly after reading a report that says that a person matching her description was found rummaging Ed’s storage space the day he died. Shelly says that she went to the storage to return Ed’s bike. Shelly says that she heard that Ed was back in town and figured that he needed cheering up. Shelly says that she visited him and told him about her car that gave her problems. Shelly remembers that Ed offered to fix up her car. Shelly says that she had the work done by the auto shop, but the work was completed after Ed died. Shelly says that when she went to pick her car up, the auto shop mechanics tried to charge her. Shelly says that she didn’t want to pay, so the auto shop kept her car. Shelly says that Ed told her about his family dog, Ripley. Rush figures that the numbers of Ed’s ATM Pin number matches Ripley’s name. Rush figures that the only other person who knew Ed’s pin number was his sister, Pam. Rush and Vera bring Pam in for questioning. They ask her about Ed’s dog, Ripley. They say that they know that her business was in trouble and her real estate investments were not working out. They accuse her of trying to access Ed’s account. Pam remembers that she asked Ed for some more money, but Ed said he could not help her out. Pam remembers that Ed told her that he lost all of his money and got his job back at the auto shop. Rush and Vera ask Pam to give them consent to search their store. Pam signs the consent form. Valens brings in Marty and tells him that they know that his business was in trouble. Marty says that he was home when Ed died. Pam tells Rush that Marty went to the store the day that Ed died. The team searches the store and finds a gun placed in a box in one of the display racks. Marty remembers that he met with Ed after he went to the convenience store. Marty recalls that he told Ed that they might lose the store. Ed told Marty that he didn’t have any money. Ed told Marty that he gave the rest of his money to someone who didn’t ask for it. Marty then got angry and shot Ed. Rush tells Pam that they found Ed’s ATM card at her house. Pam remembers that she saw Marty shoot Ed, then watched him die. Pam and Marty are then arrested. After the case, Rush brings Shelly to the auto shop and opens the trunk of her car. Rush shows Shelly that Ed left her a briefcase filled with $100,000. Cast Main Cast *Kathryn Morris as Lilly Rush *Danny Pino as Scotty Valens *John Finn as John Stillman *Jeremy Ratchford as Nick Vera *Thom Barry as Will Jeffries *Tracie Thoms as Kat Miller Guest Cast *John Bishop as Marty Bayer *Taylor Cole as Nikki Atkins *Mary Elizabeth Ellis as Shelly Reid *Charlie Hofheimer as George Sweeney *Sylva Kelegian as Pam Bayer *Jeff Kober as Jack Dubinski *Jack Laufer as Roger Weaver *Louis Mustillo as Walt Strickland *Zack Ward as Ed Dubinski And *Tania Raymonde as Frankie Rafferty Co-Starring *Peter Marr as TV Announcer *Keith Pratt as Billy Rafferty *Michael Rothhaar as Tommy Demos Notes *Scotty is hesitant at first to join Vera's lottery pool, calling it "a chump's game", but in "The Hitchhiker", he says he plays the daily numbers every morning. Music *Spoon "Underdog" *The Fratellis "Chelsea Dagger" *The Twilight Singers "Flashback" *Cat Power "Lived in Bars" *Ryan Adams "Two" *'Closing Song': Lucero "On the Way Back Home" Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes